Mysterious Rescue
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: Just a oneshot on my take in that little scene in episode 93 when Z-one rescues Yusei, Sherry, and Bruno from the explosion. If you don't want spoilers for that episode, then don't read until you watch it!


**Okay, I've been sick for the past three days, and I've been pretty much watching Yugioh and Yugioh 5D's nonstop. This little scene in 5D's episode 93 intrigued me, so I decided to write a oneshot about it. The first part is written as if you, the reader, were standing next to Yusei; and the second part is written as if you were standing next to Z-one. **

**Disclaimer: Except for about thirty cards, I don't own anything from Yugioh 5D's**

* * *

><p>The bright light filled the room, coming from the card being scanned. It started out as just a small beam of light, pencil thin and weak. Yet as the room's two occupants watched in fear and awe, it faded to be replaced by a small hemisphere of light that was slowly growing larger.<p>

High speed winds whipped throughout the room, the air being forced to move by the growing sphere of light. They buffeted the two standing at the console, and they both gritted their teeth and tried to hang on as they were assaulted by the air currents.

"Sherry! Bruno!" Yusei yelled as he ran into the room, Elsworth right behind them. However, the two men could only take a few steps before stopping due to the indoor tornado like winds. Yusei raised an arm to shield his face, while Elsworth mirrored his actions. "What's happening?"

About thirty feet way was the main computer, and from the looks of it, it was short circuiting. Physical tendrils of electricity arced from it, dancing crazily around the room. Thankfully no one had been electrocuted yet, but if someone got hit by one of those things…well, they were in for a real shock.

The card was still on the scanner, and seemed to be the source of the malfunction. Most of the electricity emissions were concentrated in that area of the computer; and a weird purple shroud of energy had surrounded the card itself. It looked almost like the energy barriers that the Dark Signers had used, yet there was no way that could be true. All of the Nazca Lines were back in place, they hadn't vanished. So how on earth could the Earthbound Immortals be attacking? It was inconceivable.

As Yusei was musing over the possibility of a Dark Signer attack, a cry of fear got his attention. Looking up, he noticed that the small hemisphere of light had decided to take growth supplements, because it went from slowly growing larger to rapidly expanding; accompanied by a noise that sounded like space itself being broken. Sherry and Bruno were being swallowed up by it as he watched, vanishing in the overwhelmingly bright radiance. Gritting his teeth, he dropped a hand began to runs towards them, hoping to reach his friends in time.

Elsworth watched in fear as the light grew brighter and larger, "Sherry! No!" he yelled as his friend, Yusei, and Bruno all vanished. Yusei was still running, and he was trying to reach them. then the light overwhelmed his eyes, and he could see no more.

When the light faded, they were somewhere…different. It seemed to be a large room, expanding infinitely in all directions, save up or down. The ceiling and floor, a simple grid like pattern constructed using light and dark grays, were present. But no walls, just expansion until the two tangible barriers faded into a white mist.

"Where are we?" Yusei asked, looking first to Bruno on his right, then Sherry on his left.

"More importantly, how did we get here?" Bruno replied, looking off to the side. Sherry too began looking around, while Yusei glanced up at the ceiling. However, a slight crackling noise, and the feeling that someone was watching them, attracted his attention. He glanced over his shoulder, before turning around for a better look. Behind the three teens, some distance away from them, was a strange machine like object. It too was white and grey in color, with a tiny bit of dark red, and shaped like a number nine: a round circular part with a skinny curved tail. It was rotating to face them.

"What is that?" Yusei wondered. Both Sherry and Bruno turned to see what their friend had found.

"No clue." Sherry replied. "But it looks to be a machine."

"Way to state the blatantly obvious fact." Bruno muttered sarcastically, which caused Sherry to hit him. Yusei ignored the "Ow" and the "What the heck was that for?" from his friend, instead looking at the strange object. It was fully rotated to face them now, and he could see what appeared to be a human eye inside it, albeit upside down. He frowned and took a step towards it.

Bad idea. Suddenly a blast of pain hit the three of them, and the teens cried out in pain. Yusei tried moving, but found that his body was frozen to the spot. Some kind of strange green light appeared, filling his vision. It was at first a bunch of green lines, but in actuality, it was lines of tiny, condensed text that made no sense to any of the teens. Had they been able to look at each other, they would have seen that the glowing green text was actually superimposed on the pupils and irises of their eyes, almost as if they were being scanned.

Then the moment passed, and the green text vanished, replaced by darkness.

* * *

><p>Z-one had sensed when the main frame had overloaded, and knew that they must have scanned that card. He also knew that they were going to be in the center of an explosion. He also knew that it would kill them. Oh well, he was in a charitable mood today. Might as well help them.<p>

So he transported them into the Infinite Realm. A place that looked like a computer grid, but stretched on and on forever. He usually spent his time in here, and it was the first place he could think of. So he simply took them here before the explosion could claim them. However, he didn't want them to learn about his existence just yet. So what to do…

"Where are we?" The boy in the middle asked. Z-one frowned, recognizing him. Of all the luck, he had to bring Yusei here. It wouldn't do for him to figure out what was going on.

"More importantly, how did we get here?" Bruno asked. Ah yes, Bruno. The cyborg version of his old friend, Antinomy. He still had no idea who he truly was, but he seemed to be doing nicely in his mission to guide Yusei and his friends. But Yusei still intrigued him. So he used to computer to zoom in on him, particularly his face and the criminal mark it bore.

However, the faint noise that accompanied this seemed to attract Yusei's attention. He turned to face Z-one, a puzzled frown on his face. His companions seemed to not have noticed his presence yet, instead they continued to scan the room.

"What is that?" Yusei wondered. His companions turned to look at the object he was looking at. Judging from the confused looks on their faces, they had no idea either.

"No clue." The woman said. "But it appears to be a machine."

"Wow, way to state the blatantly obvious fact." Bruno muttered. The woman didn't seem to appreciate this that much, and hit him. "Ow!" the cyborg said, angrily rubbing the back of his head. "What the heck was that for?"

Yusei ignored both of them, instead continuing to stare at the mysterious machine.

Z-one frowned as the boy took a step towards him. It would not do for this duelist to ask him questions. And it would be a lot easier to transport them out of this place to safety if they weren't resisting. And, he finally admitted, gaining some new entries into his computer would greatly benefit his strategy.

His mind made up, he began to implement his concussive wave scanner. Sure, it might cause the three humans a little pain, but it would knock them out after scanning their retinas. The retinal scans would then be uploaded into a computer and matched to a person in his database. Then it would automatically compile all the information it could find into a new entry.

As he watched, the three of them were frozen in place, their cries of pain and shock being torn out of their mouths. The green scanning bars, in reality tiny lines of text, showed up in their eyes, taking retinal scans of all three of them. Then the computer released them from their temporary frozen state, and the concussive wave. The teens never saw it coming.

With dull groans, the three teenagers sank to the floor, unconscious. Z-one smiled as the data entries popped up on his screen. Well, it looked like Antinomy had been busy. And so had Yusei.

For a moment he sifted through the young woman's file, but then dismissed her as unnecessary. A good duelist, to be certain, but still not necessary. So her file was regulated towards the bottom of his list.

Z-one glanced over at the three teens, still asleep from the effects of his concussive scan. He couldn't let them stay here. So he warped them back to the real world, where they would awaken several hours later, far away from the sight of the explosion.

But, Z-one thought, this will not be the last time we meet, Yusei Fudo.

* * *

><p><strong>And my second ever oneshot has officially come to a close. I'll be writing a few more like this for Yugioh and Yugioh 5D's. I'll try to write a few for GX and for Zexal too, but honestly I just don't like those particular shows as much as I like 5D's, season 0, and the Yugioh Duelist. I haven't had the time to start watching Arc-V yet, but I've read a little about it and hopefully I'll get to watch some soon.<strong>

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
